Raven
Introduction The Raven is a medium robot with 2 medium and 2 light hardpoints. It is unofficially classified as a heavy robot based on wiki criteria. Ability This robot has its own unique ability, essentially a modified Jump ability, called Double Jump. The robot can store two charges (each with a 20-second cooldown), giving the player a choice to either jump, land, then jump again, or use the second stored jump in mid-air. However, the user must wait for about two seconds after the first jump. When using the jump in mid-air the player can choose the direction, which can be very useful in dodging enemy fire, especially rockets. Previously, players on the ground could lead their rockets, but the Raven can change direction in mid-air. This means that players on the ground will have to improve their accuracy and awareness in order to successfully hit the Raven in the air. Lastly, the mid-air jump gives the robot unparalleled soaring speed, allowing it to very quickly close in and ambush on targets. Strategy The Raven is almost identical to the Griffin due to its hardpoint layout and its very similar frame. However, the key differences between the two is that the Raven's Jump ability can hold two charges, each of which charges one after the other, and it is more agile. This means that the Raven can jump twice in mid-air to dodge enemy fire, therefore increasing its already superior agility. It is recommended that players use the Raven as they would use the Griffin, as both robots have the same health and firepower. Players are advised to use hit-and-run or ambush tactics, due to the Raven's unique Double Jump ability and low health when compared to brawlers. The storage for two Jump abilities is extremely effective with this tactic, as players can catch their opponents by surprise by jumping over obstacles whilst firing, before jumping back behind cover when they are on low health or if they have run out of ammunition. Threat Measure: Raven is particularly similar to Griffin, whose weapons and durability matchs the same, but this robot possesses a unique ability that allows it to double jump, making a huge advantage to offensive and getaway modes for Raven. If equipped with the Death Button weapons, it can unleashes 'bombs' from the sky and plummet enemies with thundering rockets, just like in World War II, when military planes releases bombs to hit their target. Raven is a highly moderate threat to small, medium, and large robots, since it has average health and lumbering speed in foot. This white fiend earned its nickname, "Raptor Bot". It can also assemble into "RapBot". Possible Setups Some effective setups for the Raven are: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,000m) Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase RavenBaihu.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Baihu Poll Trivia *This is the only robot with multiple jumps. *This is one of two robots to have their legs with hooked claws, alongside with Falcon.